Here we come
by thegoddessisalive
Summary: Percy, Piper and Hazel are international acting stars. After the end their last in their series, they decide to go to highschool like normal kids. Normal go to highschool AU Mortal no gods (sort of) Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson, all belong to evil over lord we call Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

"This is your fault." The shot rang out like the last beat of a powerful drum. The girl surged forward and caught her friend's lifeless body as it fell. She pulled her close, feeling her blood pool around their knees and the ends of their hair. The girl just held her only female friend as all the blood drained from her face and emptying on the concrete floor. All her precious life's blood spilling onto the unforgiving earth. Glistening in the strained light from the only window in the gray dusty room. The girl pulled the sweat stained forehead of her friend to her own and let out a ragged scream. She was gone. She was gone and it wasn't the dead girl's fault. You could hear the iron hand clamp onto her heart, squeezing tighter every time it tried to beat. You could hear it in her dry sobs. The friend was gone and her life was taken by the crying girl's gun. Her life was taken by the last bullet in the gun when the to-be dead girl pulled the trigger. Nina was gone.

The crying girl heard her partners thundering footfalls as he sprinted into the room. He stopped short, she could hear his accelerated breathing as he stared at the scene before him. His partner embracing the figure of a dark-brown haired, golden eyed, beautiful girl that he had just had the courage to ask on a date. He saw his teammate hugging the form of his bloody, dead girlfriend. And he saw his teammates gun, lying on the ground. The last bullet gone. The back of his eyes burned, tears threatened to spill. The sudden hatred for a girl who he once thought of as a sister covered his face. His tears ran openly down, cutting valleys through the grim on his muscle hardened face. His hand was drawn to the leather holster at his left hip. He flicked it open with his thumb nail and pulled out a shining steel handgun. The crying girl turned around at the noise, the corners of her mouth dragged down, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying and her breath raspy from wailing. He payed no attention to that though as he aimed his gun at his ex-friends head, right in between her multicolored eyes.

"You killed her," He whispered, barely audible, "You killed her in cold blood!" He yelled, voice filled with rage and sadness, "See you in hell." And then he shot.

"Cut! That was perfect!" Squealed the director smiling at his cast, "That ends the day off too, so, see y'all tomorrow!" The cast of characters helped one another up smiling at each other. Percy Jackson threw out his hand to his dear friend Piper Mclean, the girl he had just foe shot in the head, and gave her a huge grin,

"That was some acting huh? The way you threw yourself across Hazel here, I thought really she had died!" Percy said smiling and walked over helping their co-star Hazel Levesque to her feet. Hazel stared into his sea-green eyes and laughed.

"You wish Perce! You'd be crying your eyes out right now if that was true." She teased punching him in the arm. Piper just smiled at them both, then started cracking up.

"What!?" The two demanded of her.

"Nothing, nothing. But shouldn't we finish this over pizza and not in fake blood and dirt?" Percy and Hazel looked down at themselves and smirked. Percy looked up with one of the stunning devilish grins the actor/singer was famous for,

"You can," He said, "but I'm in the mood to go scare the crap out of some pizza worker." He still smiled bigger at the look Piper was giving him.

"Bet you ten bucks we can trick someone into thinking that we almost killed Hazel." Piper said smiling at her two friends. They nodded and Hazel sent her a grin that would have made Hades run for cover.

The three friends had been making this movie series since they were twelve, they are on the last movie finally and are each seventeen. After this is done they all planned to go to the same high school as each other in N.Y.C. After all Goode is good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my little authors note. Sorry for not posting in awhile. However, my sports season ends soon so I'll be able to hopefully write more and get it posted for y'all**

Percy's POV

Piper stood on my left and Hazel on my right. We stared at the large stone and brick building in front of us. The words, "Gode High School" were engraved in a large stone inlay above the doors. We stood on the stone steps in front of the large wooden doors that marked the way to Hades, that is to say hell. I felt my sunglasses digging into the sides of my skull due to the large baseball hat on my head. All three of us decided to try to cover our faces as much as possible so we all wore sunglasses; simple black reflective shades for me and dark aviators for both of the girls; we also wore hats. I wore an old baseball hat, Hazel had on a green yarn woven hair net like thing that covered her black and gold hair, and Piper outclassed us in a flat brimmed hat that said beauty queen across the top. We also wore civilian clothes instead of our usual higher fashion duds.

"Well," I said, "shall we?"

"Yeah, we should probably get to class." Hazel replied. Piper just nodded in agreement. We still didn't move. I turned and looked at them both suddenly realizing that the only way we were going in that building is if I went first. I sighed and picked up a slightly trembling foot and put it on the next step. One foot, other foot, one foot, other foot my mind sang in order to keep me going. I looked back at the girls, they were holding hands and following nervously behind me. I could tell Pipes was not happy when she chewed her lower lip, and boy, was she gnawing on it now. I swallowed hard and opened the large wooden doors. No one was in the hall which was a relief to us all. I looked at the map my manager had given me, trying to find the office. Hazel and Piper pulled up next to me and were looking over my shoulder at the map. We started to whisper quietly amongst ourselves,

"It looks like if we went to the right two halls up and then went left into the student office, i bet they could help," Hazel's murmur tickled my ear,

"Yeah," Piper said then pointed at the map, "we could also go all the way around to the official office. That way nobody would see us." I found myself nodding to the plan when a new voice interrupted,

"Umm, do you guys need some help?" I look up to see a tall blonde looking at us with electric blue eyes. His eyebrows were squeezing to the center of his forehead. He looked about my age and was tanned. He looked about the same height as me. I locked eyes with him for a second then took my hat off and ran my hand through my obsidian black hair. I saw his eyes drift to Piper's sunglasses eyes and he blushed as she smiled. I cocked my eyebrow at her and turned around to tell him that we were fine, however Hazel beat me to it,

"No it's okay. We were just heading to the office to check in. We are new here." she said pointing to the three of us. "We've been friends for awhile and wanted to transfer to the same school so we didn't have to go through that whole new student, don't know anyone awkward faze. But since we are here together, we are fine." 'zel was smiling in forced manner, clearly trying to get rid of him. Internally I was smiling and laughing. She never was much of a people person, but she obviously didn't know what to make of our stocky new visitor. Piper, however, was not getting those same vibes. She locked one of her arms around my neck and the other around Hazel's shoulders.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the student office is, do you?" She asked him flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes and started forward, walking past him I could feel his eyes on me as I walked past. Swinging my hand I put my hat back on.

"Actually I do. I work as an office assistant there this period. I can show you the way if you want," He turned to me and finished mockingly, "if that is okay with you of course." He smirked at me as I just shrugged and started walking again. Of course he is the office assistant. Of course. It couldn't have been some nice student who wanted nothing more than to help out. I breathed out heavily through my nose. Might as well listen to something nice instead of him and Piper flirting.

-PleasedonotkillmeI'mjustalittlelinebreakhaveaniceday-

Lina's POV

The guy was cute, that's for sure, and a little on the taller side, almost as tall as Percy. He took us around and showed us the school, taking a more indirect route than what we had been planning. Hazel marveled at the high wooden vaulted ceilings and golden bindings, I was more enthralled with the murals that lined the halls, each depicting art done by past students. Percy, however, was more entranced by his music than the school and had just shrugged when I raised an eyebrow at this. I could tell be the constant typing that he was writing another top-hit mystery song that he refused to share with anyone.

As we turned the last corner, our shoes squeaking on the hardwood floors shined to perfection, our little group came upon a door with a window running down the center. On a little black plaque above the door the white word 'OFFICE' was spelled out. Our blonde guide grabbed the glass handle and turned it, opening the door. He showed us through, Perce didn't even look at him, and closed the door behind us.

"Why hello there!" said a happy voice coming around from some filing cabinets. I was immediately struck by how pretty the speaker was. She had long silver-blond hair and smiling pearly whites at us. "I'm the stand-in math teacher, Ms. Kerr." She shook our hands like we were the presidents of foreign countries, "Oh, I'm so glad that you came to Goode! I was notified just this morning about us getting new students so I didn't have time to check your names, what are they?" Ms. Kerr said smiling and holding a pen to paper ready to write our names down. I bit my lip and looked at Hazel, I may be a great actress but when it comes to full on lying, I suck. Luckily for me and water boy, Hazel looks so sweet and innocent and trustworthy, that she could tell a stranger that they have known each other for years and get them to believe anything that comes out of her pretty little mouth. And today, she did not disappoint,

"Oh my goodness," Hazel started, raising her hand to her mouth in an adorable gesture, "Oh we should have introduced our selves. Well I'm Nina, Nina Jem. That right there standing with his earphones **(AN: this is not how I say it but I thought it was cute)** in is Jack Fries, and if he could pay attention," que nudge from Hazel, "he could say hello." Percy looked up looking lost,

"Oh, uh. Hi, my name is Pe...Jack." Perce stumbled out. Hazel may be able to lie but Perce, not so much. I giggled under my breath causing him to shoot me a playful glare.

"And this lovely lady is Hope Summers." Hazel recovered, pointing at me. I smiled in what I hope (heh) was a trustworthy way. I held up a hand in a little wave, my other hand playing with the feather in my hair. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
